Más que rivales
by Katherina Petrova
Summary: Dos bandas de música enemigas naturales, ambas quieren el primer lugar en todo pero que pasa si, tienen más cosas en común


**Yo: bueno intente subir un fanfic en Wattpad pero**

 **Shun: e.e no es lo tuyo, así que vuelves a fanfictión**

 **Yo: si owo**

 **Shun: y de que piensas hacer esta ves**

 **Yo: de ti y de Alice**

 **Shun: e/e porque ella**

 **Yo: e.e si quieres te pongo a Sellón**

 **Shun: así estoy bien**

 **Bakugan no me pertenece solo me pertenece el trama disfruten**

* * *

 **Más que rivales**

 **Capítulo I: Conociendo al enemigo**

* * *

Presentador: Esta noche es grandiosa ya que hoy veremos a la famosa banda de pop rock lanzando su nuevo álbum –gritaba con euforia mientras sostenía el micrófono

Las luces se apagaron mientras que el grito de los fanáticos empezaban a retumbar el lugar, de repente se encendieron las luces y apareció el grupo de genero de rock pop mejor conocido como Darks Princes y comenzaron a tocar

*** pongan la de Paramore Crush ***

* * *

Alice: I got a lot to say to you Yeah I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies

Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four) I got a lot to say to you Yeah I got a lot to say I noticed your eyes are always glued to me Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies

 **(Alice Gehabich líder vocalista de la banda, cabello naranja tez blanca, originaria de Rusia)**

Runo: Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one two of us is counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than, this

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one two of us is counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than, this

 **(Runo Misaki, tez blanca cabello color azul, amarrado en dos coletas, originario de Japón toca la guitarra)**

Tsuki: If you wanna play it like a game Come on, come on let's play 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending Than have to forget you for one whole minute If you wanna play it like a game Come on, come on let's play 'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretendingThan have to forget you for one whole minute

 **(Tsuki Kurosawa, cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos negros, instrumento: guitarra originaria de Japón)**

Las Tres: They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth Scribbled out the truth with their lies Your little spies

Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (one, two, three, four)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone Just the one two of us is counting on That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again Let's be more than, this now

* * *

Se escucharon gritos y aplausos mientras las chicas sonreían, detrás del escenario se encontraban otra banda de pop que escuchaba los aplausos.

Dan: parece que esas tal Darks Princess son buenas – mientras tomaba su guitarra color roja y se veía un poco preocupado

 **(Dan Kuso, tez blanca, ojos color rojizo, cabello café Instrumento: guitarra Originario: Japón)**

Shun: Hmp – solo se escuchó un balbuceo de un pelinegro mientras se recargaba de la pared y veía hacia donde se encontraban las chicas tocando aun – ¿acaso tienes miedo Kuso?- dijo con arrogancia mientras sostenía el micrófono

 **(Shun Kazami, tez morena, cabello azabache hasta los hombros, Líder vocalista de la banda, originario: Japón)**

Dan: claro que no, pero siendo sincero tiene más popularidad ellas que nosotros y gracias a tus babosadas que hiciste – dijo Dan molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

Anubias: cierto, te has vuelto más arrogante que de costumbre y tratas mal a algunas fans y eso nos ha perdido popularidad – decía un chico peli plateado que vestía un traje azul con una playera blanca, mientras sostenía el micrófono

 **(Anubias, tez blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello peli plateado, vocalista secundario y guitarrista).**

Shun: hmp esta noche demostraremos a las Darks Princess quien es el que manda aquí – dijo el azabache mientras veía a los chicos.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar mientras quedaba el silencio y la emoción al ver que iba a pasar después, los chicos salieron detrás del escenario mientras que al pasar el azabache intercambio miradas con la peli naranja y esta sonreía con arrogancia.

* * *

 **Yo: que tal espero que les gusten esta historia de más que rivales**

 **Shun: e.e un fanfic de género musical**

 **Yo: Si e.e y tendrá muchas cosas interesantes**

 **Shun: Moriré –susurrando**

 **Anubias: nwn hola ninja emo**

 **Shun: e.e# ese perro que hace aquí**

 **Yo: e3e no le digas así**

 **Anubias: ewe esperamos sus reviews**


End file.
